I Belong With You JOMMY!
by IKNOWIROCK92
Summary: After the finale, Jude changes her mind and comes back home. But, did she make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

**I BELONG WITH YOU**

**Chapter One.**

Jude Harrison.

A name known by many, a person known by few, and a person loved by one.

Who is that one person?

Simply and truthfully, it's Tommy Q.

And I just left him. I left him. I just made this choice, not even twenty-four hours ago. But now here I am, in a limo, on my way to my rock star style life in London.

But now that I'm actually off to the airport, I can't help but ask myself, if London is really what I want.

Do I want that house? Do I want this recording contract? Do I want to do this alone?

The truth is, I don't want to do this alone, if I even want to do this at all.

Because if I am even going to London, I need Tommy with me. He's my inspiration, he's my best friend, and the true love of my life. It's plain and simple that I just can't live without him.

The way he looked hidden in that crowd, in front of my house. He knew I couldn't leave without looking at his face just one more time. And when our eyes met the look on his face tore me apart.

Now that I think about it, I can't leave without him, I'm going to London for him, because of him, and I know that. That's why I wanted him to come with me. I picked everything in London for us. Me and Tommy forever and ever. Wow, that's childish of me.

But, it's true we were meant to be.

How was I going to do this alone? Without him? It's absolutely impossible. I couldn't even live two months without him, and not lose it. How was I going to leave the country, and leave him forever? I had no idea.

A few minutes later, I was still deep in my thoughts. When my song came on the radio, of course it was "Here We Go Again" I guess G Major released it as a single off of my remix.

It really was an amazing song. It was touching, true, and filled with love. I never could have written it without Tommy.

That was the last straw for me, this was a sign. I needed to go home.

"Excuse me, Driver?"

"Yes, Ms. Harrison?"

"Can we turn around? I can't do this."

"No need to explain, I'll turn around immediately. Back home?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem miss."

On the way back, it was absolute torture. Can he forgive me after I willingly left him? Even though I've come to my senses now. Will it be the same? Will it be different? He couldn't fall out of love with me in less than a day, could he?

I mean, he only proposed to me a few days ago, he had to know that I loved him, and needed him.

Forty-five minutes later, we were pulling up to my house. The paparazzi had finally cleared out, thank goodness. The first person I saw was Tommy, how ironic. He must have stayed to talk to Sadie and Jamie. Well, that's a change.

He was walking out my front door, heading straight for his car, waving good-bye to my sister and friend. Until he saw the shocked looked on their faces. They knew I had come back. And then Tommy turned around. And stopped. He couldn't even move. He had a bewildered look on his face.

The limo stopped. I slowly opened the door and stepped out.

REVIEWS!!

I'll post again soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**I BELONG WITH YOU**

**Chapter Two.**

My eyes and Tommy's met.

Our eyes didn't leave each other's as I walked right up to him. I stopped right before him.

"Tommy." I said breathlessly.

"Jude." He said. And it was all that either of us needed to say. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, and he let me. And hugged me back. You could tell that this was all Tommy wanted. He looked so happy, close to tears even. He had his girl back. She was his entire world. His reason for getting up in the morning, his reason for living. And he was the same for her. There was no doubt that they couldn't live without each other.

I was the first one to pull back, and he looked at me with that look my look. God, we were in so deep.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy." I said, a tear spilling down my cheek

"Baby, it's okay." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair, tilting his head to the side, giving me that heartbreaking look. And then engulfed me in his arms for once more. I could have stayed there for the rest of my life. But I knew I couldn't, I had things to deal with.

My music, now what was I going to do? I just gave up a chance of a lifetime, to come home to the people that I need in my life.

"Tommy," I said as I slowly pulled away from our embrace. "We need to talk."

"Okay," he said slowly, you could tell that he was afraid of what she would say next."

"Do you want to know why I came back?'

"Of course I want to know."

"Okay, the truth." I began. "You had to know that I couldn't go all the way across the Atlantic Ocean without you. I need you. You push me to be the artist that I am. You are the inspiration to my music. And I love you. I hope you know that. And I am so sorry that I even left without you. I never wanted to hurt you." I whispered as I confessed this to Tommy, and towards the end my voice cracked. And I was holding back my tears. But to no avail, they came rushing out anyways.

"I know Jude, and you know I love you Jude. I would do anything for you."

Being back with Tommy was great, I knew I needed him. That I loved him, and could never leave him.

But what about London? And my music?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Who was I kidding? I didn't want London, I never did. I know it would have been great for my music. But what about my heart?

The night before, Tommy and I stayed together. We layed together in my room all night. Our bodies molded perfectly together. And we talked about each other's expectations, our feelings, and what had just happened.

But, please don't misunderstand. We snuck in some kisses every now and then. And some of them got pretty heated. After all of our talking we fell asleep. I was exhausted from all of my huge decision making yesterday. Tommy woke up first. I could tell he was trying not to wake me as he was putting his clothes back on. It was cute.

After a few seconds, he turned to me and noticed that I was awake.

"Good morning." He said to me with a smirk.

"Good morning. Where are you off to?" I asked him.

"I have to go to G Major."

"Oh, ugh, that reminds me. I have to go there today too."

"What, why?"

"Well, I was thinking that since I'm not jetting off to London. I still need a label. So, I think I'm going to go in today, and try to convince D to take me back." I said, searching his face for any type of reaction.

"Good luck with that." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"What? That's all? Good luck, Jude? You really don't think he'll let me back on the label?"

"I don't know babe. Treading water? Remember. Especially after you were going to go to London, maybe he'll let you come back. You were one of his huge money makers, I just don't know."

"Thanks for having so much faith. But I know D will take me back."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Definitely. Darius cant live without me."

"Wow, that's conceited." He said jokingly.

"Ah, whatever Tommy Q." I said a smile playing on my lips.

Back at G Major, Tommy and Jude showed up together but split up once they got inside.

Tommy had to go work on Karma's album. And Jude was determined to get Darius to take her back.

Tommy went straight to the studio as Jude stormed right into Darius's office.

She knocked on the door and walked in. "Hi Darius." I said nervously.

"Jude." He said like I disgraced him, or I was his dirty gym socks. Gross.

"I actually have something to ask you." I said to him.

"What?"

"Well, as you can tell I didn't go to London!" I said that really excitedly. It was probably too much since Darius just kept looking at me, waiting for me to continue.

"And, I turned down my record contract in London, so I was wondering--"

"No." Darius said.

I was shocked and heartbroken. I have hated G Major and my ties to it, since I won Instant Star. But now that I didn't have it I missed it.

"But, D. I haven't even asked you yet."

"Jude, I know what you are going to ask me. And your ties to G Major and Instant Star, no longer exist. Your contract is up. Now, I'm sure you have better things to tend too."

And that was that. I was banned from G Major forever. I didn't have a chance to mention my recent remix, and the fact that it was my best album yet, or the fact that I had been so successful for him in the past. I was crushed. What am I going to do now?

I just went to the studio where Tommy was working.

He was busy mixing and didn't even hear me walk in. So, I sat in the chair right next to him. He could instantly tell something was wrong, just by the look on my face.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"There's no way Darius is going to let me come back to G Major." I said.

"I'm not surprised."

"What?"

"Well, Jude, remember the whole 'treading water' thing? He obviously feels like you would do better somewhere else."

"I can't believe that you agree with him!"

"Wait, I never said that!"

"You might as well have!" I said as I stormed out of the studio, got in my car, and drove off. Tommy could find his own way home.


End file.
